


masquerade

by sinfulchihuahua0602



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulchihuahua0602/pseuds/sinfulchihuahua0602
Summary: “My dear Hiccup,” rumbles in his ear, smooth and deep, and- no. No. He can’t be here. He’s not supposed to be here.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> from a tumblr prompt.

Hiccup hangs around the edge of the dance floor, holding a goblet of wine and watching the others dance. The mask on his face is practically useless, given that he’s most recognizable by his prosthetic foot, but Astrid had convinced him to both go to the dance in the first place and to wear a mask while doing it. 

To many, many complaints, of course, but Hiccup had never won an argument with Astrid and it seemed he wasn’t about to start now. 

It’s a celebration on Berk, with the Outcast and Berserker tribes invited for the holidays. Hiccup can see Astrid, in her Nadder scales mask, dancing with Heather, in a mask made of Windshear’s scales. Both of them, masks and people, look elegant as they twirl and spin each other around, and he leans against the wall, a faint smile on his face as he watches them. 

He knows Viggo isn’t here, despite his fears. That night, when Viggo had-

He’s not here. This is for Berk. He’s on Berk. Viggo _ is not here.  _

Someone steps out of the crowd, dressed in an elegant black shirt and pants, trimmed with silver. He seems familiar as Hiccup watches him make his way over, stopping in front of him. Hiccup straightens as the man dips into a slight bow without a word, offering his hand. 

Well. Hiccup… never said he wasn’t attracted to both genders, and Astrid is dancing with Heather. This man seems charming, anyway, and so Hiccup sets his wine down and takes the hand wrapped in black leather. 

The man straightens, the black leather mask trimmed with silver covering the left side of his face and curling in designs on the other side. Hiccup thinks he can see a smile between the swirling designs, and then the man pulls him out to the dance floor, one arm slipping around his waist and the other on his shoulder. 

His hands are big, Hiccup notices idly, like- 

No. Not him. 

Hiccup lets himself be spun around. “Given that you won’t talk to me,” he says nervously, “I assume you’re not going to tell me your name?”

Another hint of a smirk beneath the mask. The man shakes his head and taps the mask. Hiccup nods, glancing down, face heating slightly. “Of course. It’s a masquerade. I forgot,” he says, letting out a little nervous laugh. 

He feels a hand on his cheek covered in leather, and he looks up, meeting the darkness of the holes in the man’s mask for his eyes. He brushes back Hiccup’s hair as if in reassurance, and Hiccup can’t help but give a small smile, somehow drawn in to this man’s charm and seduction. He nods, making himself relax, spinning and twirling with the man’s movements. 

There’s nothing to fear here. This isn’t-

“My dear Hiccup,” rumbles in his ear, smooth and deep, and- no. No. He can’t be here. He’s not supposed to be here. 

Hiccup’s breaths start to come faster. Viggo’s hand tightens around his waist when he tries to pull away, his hand coming up and covering Hiccup’s to keep it on his shoulder, and he leans back by his ear. “Come now, you don’t want to make a scene, do you?”

_ Viggo touches him, fingers trailing over his hips, over his thighs. That voice rumbles in his ear, and Hiccup pulls against his ropes. _

He doesn’t want to make a scene. Hiccup shakes his head, though his mind is racing and he’s finding it hard to breathe in the mask, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. “N-no,” he whispers. He doesn’t want to make a scene. He doesn’t want Viggo there. Hiccup isn’t sure what he’s saying no to. 

“Good,” Viggo says, and the dance speeds up. Viggo pulls him closer and Hiccup wants to scream, wants to fight and thrash, but there’s people around him and Viggo’s breath is hot on his neck and  _ you don’t want to make a scene, do you? _

Viggo’s hand is still on his waist-  _ pinning him, while his other hand strokes-  _ keeping him close, guiding him in the movements of the dance. Hiccup barely manages to not stumble on his prosthetic, the dance is so fast, and he’s spinning, there are colors flashing all around him and he’s trapped, he’s trapped,  _ he’s trapped by rope and Viggo is there, towering over him- _

The song ends. Viggo’s hand lifts Hiccup’s mask and then his own up and his other finger slips underneath his chin, tilting his head up, pressing soft lips to his in a long kiss. Hiccup feels his tears start to fall, the kiss goes on for  _ ages,  _ he can’t  _ breathe- _

Viggo pulls away and lowers his mask and Hiccup’s. “This was fun, my dear. I do hope we get to spend more time together in the future.”

He pulls away, letting Hiccup go, slipping through the crowd and out the door, smirking back at Hiccup before he leaves. Hiccup stands there, stunned, shaking slightly. Viggo wasn’t supposed to  _ be here,  _ he was  _ safe- _

“Hiccup?”

He flinches at Astrid’s voice, whirling around, hands half raised to fight. She’s smiling, though it fades a little when she sees him. “Are you okay?”

He’s grateful his tears are covered by the mask. “Y-yeah. I’m fine,” he gets out, though his heart is still racing and he still feels Viggo’s touch on him like it’s burning him. 

“Heather and I are getting drinks. Wanna come?”

Hiccup thinks of his abandoned wine and nods, though he knows he’s too shaky to get a drink. Astrid smiles and turns around, weaving through the crowd. 

Hiccup looks back at the door to the Great Hall, but it’s closed and it doesn’t open. There’s no one there. 

He sighs and turns to follow Astrid, shoving all thoughts of Viggo out of his mind. His hands still shake when he takes wine glass after wine glass, though, and they shake more when he goes home and finishes getting himself drunk. 

He collapses on his bed after and dreams of Viggo, and wakes up with Viggo’s name on his lips. 


End file.
